1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toothbrushes, in particular, to toothbrushes having means for oscillating the bristles in a direction perpendicular to the teeth while holding the toothbrush in a substantially fixed position with respect to the teeth.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a xe2x80x9cBassxe2x80x9d method and a xe2x80x9cscrubbingxe2x80x9d method have been recommended for cleaning interproximal areas and periodontal pockets of teeth. If these brushing methods are utilized, the toothbrush bristles are placed in the interproximal areas or periodontal pockets at an angle of about 45xc2x0 or 90xc2x0 with respect to the surface of the teeth. The bristles are then reciprocally horizontally moved in short lateral strokes with respect to the teeth about 10 to 30 times in order to brush and clean the teeth. Such methods can effectively remove tartar. However, there is a danger that excess toothbrush movement will cause the dentine to wear. On the other hand, brushing using short, gentle strokes requires practice and patience. Moreover, in order to properly brush using these methods, at least 10 minutes of brushing is required.
It is, therefore, one object of the present teachings to provide improved toothbrushes that can more effectively and efficiently clean teeth.
In one aspect of the present teachings, toothbrushes are taught that have a means for oscillating the bristles in a direction that is perpendicular to the surface of the teeth. This movement permits the bristles to effectively clean interproximal areas and periodontal pockets, because the bristles are pushed inwards towards the teeth. However, preferably the brush portion is held in a substantially fixed position with respect to the teeth and the brush portion oscillates in a direction that is perpendicular to the teeth. In addition, the teeth also may be brushed horizontally using known methods. In that case, the bristles will move in and out with respect to the teeth while the toothbrush is moved in parallel to the surface of the teeth. Various means can be utilized to oscillate the bristles in a direction that is normal to the surface of the teeth, including manually operated means and electrical means.
In another aspect of the present teachings, toothbrushes may include a main body having a brush portion provided with brush bristles. First protruding portions may be formed on one or both sides of the main body. A sliding member may be disposed on or around the main body and preferably has second protruding portions that oppose the first protruding portions. Preferably, the second protruding portions may be adapted to permit the second protruding portions to slide over the first protruding portions. The main body may be held with one hand while the sliding member is held with the other hand. In that state, the sliding member is reciprocally moved relative to the main body (and a direction that is horizontal to the teeth) and the rubbing of the first and second protrusions will cause the brush portion and brush bristles to oscillate in a direction perpendicular to the teeth.
More specifically, when the second protruding portions of the sliding member slide over the first protruding portions of the main body, a slight movement is generated in a direction that is perpendicular to the sliding direction of the main body. As a result, this oscillating motion is transmitted to the brush portion of the main body. Therefore, by moving the sliding member relative to the main body and in parallel to the surface of the teeth, it is possible to cause the brush bristles to oscillate in a direction perpendicular (normal) to the surface of the teeth. Consequently, such a toothbrush can improve tooth-cleaning efficiency and reduce the amount of time that is necessary to properly clean teeth.
In another aspect of the present teachings, electrical means are coupled to the sliding member and cause the sliding member to reciprocally move with respect to the main body. This reciprocal movement will cause the first and second protruding portions to slide with respect to each other and cause the brush portion to oscillate in a direction perpendicular to the surface of the teeth. Preferably, a motor may be coupled to the sliding member in order to reciprocally move the sliding member with respect to the main body. A battery may be provided to supply power to the electrical means or an electric cord may be provided to connect the toothbrush to an electrical outlet. Various motors or other electrical devices may be utilized to reciprocally move the sliding member with respect to the main body.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the present teachings will be readily understood after reading the following detailed description together with the accompanying drawings and the claims.